


Tension

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Biotics kink, Dom Kaidan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Chica-Cha on tumblr. </p>
<p>Kaidan Alenko knows about the amount of pressure the Commander is under, he takes it upon himself to help relieve that tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

There are not many who have seen the human side to John Shepard. The side that acts like a little kid when he finds a new fish on the Citadel, his excitement when his hamster was found crawling around the engineering deck. The man was human, many species did not see that. Not even his own race. Many saw a practical military man, he made choices that got people mad. Not many saw the weight on his shoulders, the tension in his neck. The tic in his jaw when someone didn’t just understand. Need a problem fixed? Ask Commander Shepard. There was a burden in command, while Shepard was a man who could handle it, everyone had their limits.

Kaidan Alenko witnessed quite a few of the human moments to Commander Shepard. Quite often Shepard would just like to lay his head in the major’s lap and watch old sci-fi television shows, laugh at the thoughts on what aliens were like. Wish there really was something like a Stargate, and how it would make things a lot easier sometimes.

This is the man Kaidan Alenko loves. He knows that sometimes John just needs to be eased of burdens. At least for a night.

Tonight, Kaidan finds John chatting with EDI through comms while he’s sitting at his desk in his quarters looking over a datapad. It’s less chatting and more work, Kaidan knows that. EDI was strange, it was stranger since that mechanical body almost killed him. It was a nice view though, at the least. Kaidan rests his hands on John’s shoulders. They’re rigid for a moment, John knows it’s him. John will never be able to get that out of his system, he was a soldier.

“Hey, why don’t you wrap it up for tonight?” Kaidan leans over and whispers into Shepard’s ear. Taking notice in the way the hair on John’s neck stands, he smiles and his thumbs press into the back of the man’s neck. Tense, as always.

John’s head rolls to the side for a moment as he sighs heavily, taking a few moments before he answers. “Kaidan, I’ve got to finish this report.”

“Mmm.” Kaidan acknowledges, hands moving from the man’s neck to under his jaw. Sometimes Kaidan woke to teeth grinding, he was worried about the stress John was under. “EDI?”

“Yes Major?” The AI’s voice chimes in.

“How important is the report?” Kaidan enjoys the way Shepard’s shoulders have started to relax.

“It is nearly complete Major. With the correct forwarded information from the Commander I will be able to complete it myself. Perhaps even more efficiently. I do not make spelling mistakes.” EDI nearly always spoke deadpan.

“What!” John jerks up, looking upward. It was harder to figure out where to look at now he was used to speaking to her with a body.

“That was a joke.” Sometimes Kaidan wished she would just laugh at that statement. It was always odd.

“Doesn’t sound very far from the truth.” Kaidan laughs anyway, John rubs at his face with his hands.

“Thanks.” John grumbles, fiddling with his datapad.  
“Forwarded the info?” Kaidan asks after a few moments.

“Yeah.” John mutters, slouching in his chair.

“EDI, place the room on lock down. No interruptions for the rest of the night, only emergencies.” Kaidan spins the chair Shepard is seated in abruptly and the man’s arms flail out in alarm.

“Acknowledged.” EDI answers, and a blip from the door indicates that it is locked.

“What-” John starts just as he’s interrupted by Kaidan seating himself in the Commander’s lap. Kaidan grips John’s head in his hands, staring intently into the man’s blue eyes. John’s adam’s apple bobs, eyes questioning.

“No talking, that’s an order.” The man crushes his lips against John’s, pulling back with his bottom lip between his teeth. John’s hands grip at Kaidan’s hips, eyes closed. Kaidan placed tiny bites against John’s jawline, gives a gentle kiss against the man’s forehead after a moment.

John was good at taking orders so far, he didn’t say one word as Kaidan pulled him up from the seat. Crushed his body to the man, fingers dancing over the curve of his back. John’s shirt was thin, the action shot of Blasto didn’t give any proof of the man’s maturity. 

“You need to relax John.” Kaidan breathed against Shepard’s ear hotly, taking the lobe between his teeth.

“A little hard to do-ah!” Kaidan bit down on John’s ear, reminding him about the order he gave.  
“No talking.” Kaidan murmured against his lover’s ear, kissing where he bit softly. There was a smirk on the major’s features, a raised eyebrow as he took a few steps back. Kaidan sat down on the edge of John’s bed, working on getting his boots off. “Strip.” Kaidan’s voice was authoritative. He did rank higher than his man.

John didn’t move for a good few moments, just staring at Kaidan with his mouth open. John’s ears were red, and not from getting bitten. If that were the case, only one of them would be. It was a sight, Commander John Shepard flustered in sweat pants and a Blasto: The First Hanar Spectre t-shirt.

Kaidan’s boots were off, and John still hadn’t moved much. He was gripping the bottom of his shirt, but he seemed lost in something. Sighing, Kaidan only shook his head. There was a slight burn of eezo in the air and Shepard was lifted into the air, limbs flailing. Chuckling at the sight, Kaidan made sure he was dropped down on the bed carefully. “Kaidan!” Shepard growled, brows furrowing. He sat up instantly with his death glare to the major. Kaidan placed his finger against the commander’s lips, shaking his head. John wasn’t having it anymore and he gripped Kaidan by the arms and pushed. With a grunt, Kaidan toppled backwards to the floor, Shepard moving on top of him. He was straddling the older man’s hips, arms outstretched to keep Kaidan’s own arms at his side.

“Hah!” John grinned, eyes squinting at the major. “Gotcha.” John nipped at the tip of Kaidan’s nose playfully with a throaty laugh.

“Mm.” Kaidan raised an eyebrow, looking up at John. Another faint hint of eezo and Shepard was unable to move, caught in a light stasis. “Gotcha.” Kaidan mimicked, switching their positions in a swift motion. Kaidan released the stasis yet grabbed the other man’s wrists. Holding the man’s arms above his head, Kaidan made sure they stayed there with his biotics. “You should have listened, commander.” Kaidan commented, shifting to raise John’s shirt. “Would have made this so much easier.” John groaned as Kaidan took one of his nipples in between his teeth, tongue darting playfully.

Fingertips glowing with biotics, they danced along Shepard’s stomach. With each small shock from the major’s fingers, John let out a gasp. Stomach muscles clenched, eyes squeezed shut and straining against the biotic hold on his hands. Kaidan’s lips were at Shepard’s throat, biting and sucking simultaneously. “Going to leave a mark.” Kaidan breathed, Shepard only shivered in response. The Commander didn’t care, there were a few times Shepard did the same. Kaidan spread his hand out against Shepard’s stomach, glowing with his his biotics once more. This sent another slight shock to Shepard. Letting out a moan, Shepard’s hips rolled, attempting to get friction against Kaidan. The Major moved just in time to deny the man of this, who in turn let out a frustrated huff.

Biotics were a unique trick when it came to sexual activities. Not many had control over their biotics with such precision. There were many stories out there of accidents. John could only make things explode, there was no way he’d attempt something that Kaidan could do. Kaidan was intelligent and strong, one of the best biotics out there. Could probably rival Jack. The way Kaidan touched John, it was remarkable to the man. Nothing could rival it, the man had his own flair. The first time Kaidan ever did something like that, John came so quick and hard he nearly passed out. Kaidan still hasn’t let him live it down.

There was no doubt to John’s arousal, there was a noticeable bulge in his sweatpants. “Kaidan.” John bit down on his lip as one of the Major’s hands traveled down John’s pants. Instead of heading to his crotch, Kaidan rested his hand against John’s thigh. A shock sent John’s muscles twitching, tiny white spots appeared in John’s vision as he gasped loudly. This was torture. The floor was cold, Shepard turned his head to the side to press his heated cheek against it and closed his eyes. Kaidan took away his hands, leaving Shepard groaning. The man leaned back on his haunches, pulling his shirt over his head. There was quick work of his belt though his pants were not taken off. Kaidan stood, looking down at Shepard. With a swift movement of his hand, Shepard was pulled up by his still bond hands. The shock of the biotics trailed down John’s arms. John was able to clench his fingers, his hands were moving as if he was trying to figure out how to claw his way out of the hold. He was settled on his knees with his arms up in the air, staring at Kaidan’s crotch. The pants were not loose, so if Kaidan was hard the pants would definitely be uncomfortable. John watched as Kaidan’s hands calmly unzipped and released his cock.

“I want you to suck it, John.” The Commander looked up at Kaidan, he had a slight smile. John returned the smile, taking in the other’s member without hesitation. Kaidan let out a breath, hand curling around the back of Shepard’s neck. As Shepard sucked, Kaidan sent tiny shock waves down Shepard’s spine, causing the man to let out a throaty moan around Kaidan’s penis. The vibration caused Kaidan to jerk his hips. There was a warmth pooling in the pit of Shepard’s stomach. After a few moments, John pulled back and looked up at Kaidan. There was a small trail of saliva connecting the two. John was breathing hard, straining against the biotic hold on his arms.

“Kaidan, just-” John started and was cut off by Kaidan grasping the man’s jaw, his hand covering John’s mouth.

“Shh.” Kaidan breathed, tongue jutting out to lick the corner of his mouth. With the aid of his biotics, Kaidan brought John to his feet. Kaidan’s hand was still holding onto Shepard’s jaw. Finally releasing Shepard’s hands, Kaidan maneuvered him to the bed and pushed him down. Crawling on top of the man, he glowed. Shepard hastily slid his sweatpants down his hips, anxious. The man could barely get them off of his ankles. Kaidan shook his head and grinned, his own pants were pooled below his knees. “I’m going to fuck you.” Kaidan growled, leaning down for a lip bruising kiss. John’s dick twitched, it hasn’t even been touched. It was almost agonizing.

Sitting back up again, Kaidan’s eyes flicked over to the nightstand. Just like he thought, John kept nearly everything laying around and not in it’s right place. There was a half empty bottle of lube right there on the table. It quickly lifted up into the air and over to Kaidan’s hand. Liberally coating it on his fingers, Kaidan threw it aside. A small part of Kaidan did not want to take his time. Already he had been, toying with the other man, though it was agitating him too in a way.

A shock went through Shepard as he felt Kaidan’s fingers against him. There was a faint tingle of the man’s biotics, making Shepard reach for his dick. The man only got a few good strokes in before the Major slapped John’s hand away. John whined, arching as a second finger was inserted inside of him. “Kai-” John attempted to say something again, Kaidan shut him up with his lips. Slowly working in a third finger, Kaidan finger fucked him. John’s chest quivered, Kaidan’s biotics curled around the two of them in waves.  
Taking his hand away from John, Kaidan stroked his dick a few times. With the lube still on his fingers, his dick became slick. Eagerly, Kaidan grabbed John’s legs and had him wrap them around his hips. Using his hand, Kaidan eased into Shepard slowly. “Shit.” Kaidan muttered. John ran his hand over his buzzed head, his eyes shut tight. For a few moments, Kaidan just breathed against Shepard and closed his eyes. With moments like these, he just wanted this war to be over so there could be plenty more.

He’s never felt so at ease in someone’s arms.

Kissing the man, Kaidan bucked his hips once. Immediately, Shepard gasped into the kiss, blunt nails digging into Kaidan’s back. Kaidan’s thrusts were short, he was too far gone to draw this out any longer. Shepard’s breath was erratic, a low grumble of a moan. It was obvious the man was trying not to let his moans get to a higher octave than what was normal. Shepard’s heels were digging into Kaidan’s back, the man clinging to his lover.

“Kaidan, fucking hell!” Shepard moaned, tossing his head back. Kaidan bit down on the soldier’s neck, grinning. Kaidan angled himself a little differently, causing a much more vocal reaction from the Commander. Hips arching and thrusting to meet Kaidan’s thrusts, they were both getting there. Quickly, Kaidan grasped John’s neglected dick. With the glow of biotics, Kaidan jerked John off. “Ah.” John let out a pitiful squeak, toes curling. Kaidan’s biotics were leaving a tingling sensation against the sensitive flesh of John’s arousal.

It didn’t take long for John to reach his orgasm. Once it hit, Shepard clenched down on Kaidan, making him shout. John’s body was shaking, Kaidan had a hand on the curve of his back. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” John whispered, riding out his orgasm as Kaidan continued to thrust a bit harder than before. John’s come was all over his Basto shirt, but the man didn’t seem to care. Not too long after John, Kaidan climaxed. Biotics flaring, he came inside of John.

Collapsing atop the man, Kaidan attempted to catch his breath. John kept disturbing this through lazy kisses, running his hand down the biotic’s spine. After a while, Kaidan pulled back and out of John, looking him over. “Look at the mess you made.” Kaidan chuckled, then helped John shuck out of the messy shirt.

“shutit.” John grumbled, curling his arms around Kaidan as soon as the rest of the clothing Kaidan never took off was off.

“Mmmhm.” Kaidan sighed, smiling.

“Loveyou.” John muttered into Kaidan’s neck, tired.

“Love you too, John.” Kaidan sighed, content. “Hey, wake me up before you leave.” John always woke up first and left without saying good morning.

“No promises.”


End file.
